Forever
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Continuing right at the end of CoFA, Alec finds the heart to forgive Magnus for his centuries of other lovers and overcomes his own insecurities. Smutty and Sweet. Title may change.


**Synopsis:** Continuing right at the end of CoFA, Alec finds the heart to forgive Magnus for his centuries of other loves and overcomes his own insecurities.

**Rated:** M

**WARNING:** This story contains male on male sex. If you wish to skip the M rated section of this story, stop at the **:** and continue at the second **:**

**Forever: A Malec Story**

Magnus pulled back, pushing a stray lock of Alec's midnight hair from his cheek, and spoke softly, "As much as I enjoy making out with you in random lobbies, might I remind you that we are in the presence of just about every shadowhunter in New York City?"

Alec blushed a light pink, leaning back from Magnus slightly. This always seemed to be happening to him. He would get caught up in an intense, hungry, romantic moment with Magnus in extremely public places at even more inappropriate times.

Magnus laughed lightly, "There's no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I'm just suggesting that if we intend on continuing, we find somewhere more private."

"I can't leave now," Alec objected, glancing at the room full of shadowhunters, at his sister avidly telling the tale of their encounters with Lilith's worshippers.

Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek, drawing his attention back, "Yes, you can. You've done your part. You deserve to relax," Magnus persuaded, even now feeling the tension in Alec's neck as his hand rested upon his cheek. He knew it was always the hardest thing for Alec to do, _relax_.

Alec took a deep breath and Magnus could tell by the set of his shoulders he was honestly trying to loosen up, but the result wasn't nearly as effective as he may have intended. "What am I supposed to ask my mom? Can I leave so I can go home with my boyfriend and make out in private because he believes I deserve it after a hard battle?"

Magnus laughed, impressed by Alec's uncharacteristic use of sarcasm. Apparently their past months together had been rubbing off on Alec. Magnus leaned forward and whispered in Alec's ear, "Your mother was perfectly fine sending us off one two month romantic vacation that, might I remind you, we're not supposed to be back from yet. I don't think there's much left to the imagination."

Alec shuddered, the feel of Magnus's breath vibrating through his body. Alec hated to admit it, but he was probably right. The idea of his mother having any conclusions of his intimate life only added to the shudder as it went through Alec's body.

With another deep breath, he rolled back his shoulders and made his way over to where Maryse Lightwood stood giving orders to another shadowhunter. He waited patiently for her to send the man away before she turned to him.

"Alexander," She began, her voice breathy and concerned, but still ringing authority, "Are you alright?"

Alec swallowed, "I'm fine. I-I was just wondering if I could go. Magnus and I…"

Alec trailed off, but Maryse smiled. She sounded extremely tired when she replied, "Yes that's fine. We'l probably be here all night. You should go, relax, rest."

Alec's mouth twitched, edging at a smile, "Thank you. Good night Mom."

Alec turned to go, but his mother's voice caught him and he looked back, "Alec," He looked at her expectantly, "If the two of you plan to return to your trip, please wait till morning. And see me before you go."

Alec nodded, "I promise." Maryse gave a small smile and another tired nod and Alec made his way out.

When they reached Magnus's apartment, Alec was quick to jump in the shower, sick of his ichor covered cloths. He used this time to trace iratzes on his skin where cuts had begun to crust over and bruises had begun to flower, realizing that under Jace's request that he heal Clary, he had neglected to treat himself.

Alec mournfully pulled himself from the hot water, drying his hair in a towel and slipping on a pair of black pajama pants Magnus had put out for him. Alec walked across the hall to the bedroom to see Magnus sitting on the bed in a similar pair of pants with a book in his hands, glasses sliding down his nose which he wore, Alec suspected, solely for the purpose of looking studious.

At the sight of Alec, Magnus snapped both of these things away and moved to sit on his heels in the center of the bed. Alec, with relieved sort of tired smile resulting from the comfort of finally being clean, climbed onto the bed and crawled onto Magnus's lap, knees framing his waist, arms slinked around his neck.

Magnus smiled, "Well, hello darling." Alec smiled in return, pressing his lips softly to the older man's, then pulling back to rest his forehead against his.

"It's nice. To be here, somewhere familiar, somewhere safe," Alec sighed.

"Honestly we haven't spent much time here, Alexander," Magnus reminded him, running his fingers lightly through Alec's raven hair.

"No, but you're always the same. No matter where in the world we are."

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Alec again. When their lips brushed lightly, it wasn't enough. Magnus weaved his fingers in the boy's still damp hair and pulled him closer, tugging his bottom lip between his own. Magnus traced his thumb over Alec's cheek and suddenly he winced away.

Magnus pulled back to see a shallow slice in the boy's cheek that he had failed to heal. Magnus slid his thumb over it once more, much more lightly, but Alec tensed still. Once Magnus's thumb had made its course across Alec's fair cheek, the cut was gone, the skin smooth.

Magnus pulled him back, their lips clashing. Alec melted into the kiss, rising up a little bit on his knees to meet his boyfriend at a better angle. Alec smoothed his hands over Magnus's toned chest as his fingers twined into his hair, his tongue sliding past their lips, pleading for more.

Alec whined into his mouth, wanting only to be able to be closer, to absorb everything Magnus was; smooth skin and glinting eyes, wanting to join their souls together through this kiss. Alec rose higher on his knees to give himself leverage and locked his hand hungrily behind the other man's neck, pushing forward almost until he could feel Magnus's tongue brushing his tonsils.

Magnus pushed forward on Alec's chest, urging his back onto the bed. Alec leaned back slowly, supporting himself from collapsing against the sheets by the back of Magnus's neck, until his back was pressed firmly against the mattress with Magnus hovering over him.

Magnus pulled away from Alec's lips and he let slip another whine that quickly turned into a moan as the man's lips brushed the sweet spot behind his ear. Magnus made his way down the boy's throat, nipping at the tender skin just north of his collar bone. Alec let out a whimper, tensing ever so slightly and Magnus pulled back.

Alec opened his eyes to meet the river of green-gold flecks in Magnus's. Magnus grazed the side of his hand on Alec's cheek softly, "We don't have to do this tonight. If you're tired, I know-"

"I don't want to stop," Alec replied softy, arching up to capture his boyfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. Their lips broke and Alec fell back against the bed. Magnus returned his lips to their place on Alec's throat, and Alec sighed at the sweet sensation.

**:**

Magnus pecked his way slowly down Alec's chest, leaving a little red mark on his stomach where no one would be likely to ask about it, before journeying south. As Magnus's neared the waistband of his pants, Alec began to squirm. Magnus could feel a pressure against his chest through the flimsy material. He teased a finger lightly along the edge causing Alec's breathing to go heavy. He looked up, as always, with asking eyes. Alec, breath caught, nodded hastily, and with his permission Magnus slips down the waistband, exposing the toned smooth skin of his bare hips, unclad by underwear.

As Magnus slowly teased the fabric further down, Alec's erection sprung free. He let out a little breath of relief at the lack of pressure that had been driving him mad. His relief didn't last long, though, as Magnus made quick work of the rest of the pants and slid his nose lightly on the underside of Alec's shaft. Alec threw his head back, burying it into the coverlet, eyes cinched closed.

"Please Magnus," His voice pleaded, "Not tonight…"

Magnus knew what he was asking. He couldn't take the teasing, not after such a stressful day, with so much tension between them. He needed release. Magnus obliged to his whim, wrapping his lips lightly around Alec's head, and sliding slowly down his shaft. Alec's breath relaxed, coming more freely, more quickly. He groaned as he felt the tip of his cock brush the back of Magnus's throat before he slowly made his way back up, swirling his tongue around the head.

Alec thrust up, eager for that sweet feeling of being completely engulfed again, arching his back fully until he could feel himself hit the back of his lover's throat. Magnus was surprised but held back a gag as Alec's hips relaxed back against the bed.

Alec let out a breath laugh, "By the Angel," He let out another airy chuckle, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Magnus breathed, reaching up to pinch Alec's chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, causing their eyes to meet, "I'm here. Use me." With that, Magnus wrapped his lips back around Alec's cock and he groaned in pure ecstasy as he thrust his hips up into his boyfriend's mouth. Magnus took it gracefully as Alec thrust up again and again, forcing his cock in to the hilt, begging for release. Magnus would have been happy to let him continue until he felt the hot strands of his seed coat his throat but Alec slowed then stopped.

Alec cupped Magnus's cheek in his hand and pulled his back up so their lips met.

"Is something wrong?" Magnus asked.

Alec gave a lazy smile, "I didn't want to cum just yet." Alec kissed Magnus again, slowly, sweetly, with a sort of unspoken forgiveness and apology for the way he'd been acting. Alec reached down and began slowly palming Magnus's erection through the soft fabric and Magnus moaned into the kiss.

"I think we should go to Spain," Alec drawled.

"Hmm?" Magnus was confused by the sudden comment, lost in the haze of Alec's hand on him.

Alec craftily slid his hand beneath the warlock's waistband to cup his hot flesh in his hand and Magnus's eyes fluttered closed, "They have naked beaches there." Alec pointed out, and Magnus smiled, understanding the point now. Magnus began to grind slowly against Alec's battle roughened palm, loving the dull scratching sting of his calloused hands. He purred.

Magnus leant down next to his lover's ear, whispering, "I need you."

Alec let out a shaky breath, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's cock and squeezing, "Then take me."

Magnus grasped the boy's wrist and pulled it out of his pants, before sitting back onto his heels and reaching for a bottle of lube on the bedside table. He snapped away his pants, and Alec rested his head back on the sheets eyes closed as Magnus slowly rubbed the lube onto his aching cock. Magnus grasped the boy under the knees and dragged him up into his lap so his thighs were resting on top of his own.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Magnus asked, and Alec, eyes still closed, nodded.

Magnus began to push in and as always they both winced. Magnus was always amazed by how unbelievably tight Alec was, and Alec gritted his teeth at how big Magnus was. The first time they'd slept together, Alec feared he wouldn't fit.

"Ughn," Alec let out a grunt as Magnus managed to bury himself deep inside him.

"Whenever you're ready, baby," Magnus said softly, leaning over to kiss Alec's cheek. Alec nodded weakly and Magnus began to move, withdrawing slowly and sliding back in. Alec's breath quickened and he began to push back ever so slightly. Alec let out a moan as he could feel Magnus bury himself all the way to the hilt for the first time.

"Uh-ugn… more… Maggie, m-" Alec was cut off by Magnus shoving in with more force, burying himself to the hilt quickly. Magnus pulled out and slammed in again, causing Alec to scream.

"Is this what you want?" The words could pass as dominating but in Magnus's voice they were smooth and prompting, asking for Alec's acceptance.

Alec's breath caught, "Yes, Angel! Take me." Magnus's thrusts increased and Alec's too-tight heat around his cock was causing an unbearable friction. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it.

In the midst of his thrusts Magnus leaned over and did the one thing he knew would drive Alec crazy. Still managing to keep his cock deep inside Alec, thrusting hard, Magnus took Alec's flushed cock into his mouth once again. Alec moaned so loud it reverberated from the walls, filling the room with the sweet sound of his pleasure. Alec marveled at his boyfriend's flexibility to be able to drive into him and hold him in his mouth at the same time. Alec knew it would be only seconds before he blew.

Then Magnus could feel the hot strings of his release coating the back of his throat. He swallowed it eagerly, thrusting into Alec even harder as his passage became impossibly tighter. He spilled his seed deep inside his boyfriend, Alec's contracting walls milking him for all he was worth. With Alec's cock milked dry, Magnus collapsed on top of him.

**:**

Alec applied a sloppy open mouthed kiss to Magnus's shoulder as he allowed his breath to slow.

"How many people have you screwed like that?" Alec asked playfully, hoping not to turn this moment into another argument over it.

Magnus smiled against the boy's shoulder, before lifting his head to rest his chin upon it. He swept Alec's sweat-stuck hair from his forehead and looked into the impossibly blue eyes that had trapped his heart, "Only you, Sweetheart."

"Magnus," Alec spoke up after a silent moment of Magnus tracing the rune's on his chest. Magnus looked up to meet the boy's dazzling eyes, "I'm sorry. For doubting you."

With an exasperated sigh, Magnus rolled off Alec's chest, snapping both their pants back on. They both rested with their heads at the end of the bed. After another period of silence passed and Magnus didn't respond, Alec rolled over and resumed the position Magnus had taken on his chest, chin resting against a toned, Marked arm.

"It's just… this is my first time. Loving anybody. Anyone that I could have anyway. I'm always afraid you'll be taken away from me. Or that… I won't be enough. That you'll get bored."

Magnus placed his fingertips lightly on Alec's hair, and the shadowhunter looked up from where he was tracing the Mark on the back of his hand.

"Can't you see?" Magnus asked, his face forlorn as he rolled the midnight strands of Alec's hair between his fingers, "Alexander, You're it for me. I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone. You will be the end of me, and I don't even care. If you could live a thousand more years, I'd spend it with you. And since I can't, I won't spend it with anyone. I'd rather go out with you that bear a world without you."

Alec's eyes grew with shock, "Magnus you can't," Alec pressed himself up on his elbows, "You can't take your life because of me. I don't care wh-"

Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, shushing him, "I wouldn't. I realize that protecting you, loving you, goes beyond just your lifetime. I will protect the Lightwood line for the rest of eternity if it means every other generation or so I get to see a little boy with your dark hair and blue eyes. Even if there never was another little boy who looked like you, I would watch over them if it would make you happy."

Alec leaned into Magnus's palm, nuzzling the soft warmth, "I love you." Alec spoke so softly it was almost inaudible.

Magnus sat up a little to place a light kiss in Alec's mussed hair, "I love you, too."

So what did you think? Please let me know! And should I continue or is this good as a one shot?


End file.
